I wasn't made for him
by Maie Pop's
Summary: Rien que d'y penser, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Là où il n'y avait que Ron. Ron et son silence, Ron et ses reproches silencieux, Ron et son absence hurlante. Avant, c'était une maison remplie d'espoirs, de rires et de sourires amoureux, de projets et de rêves. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'antre des regrets, des remords et de la culpabilité, le recueil de souvenirs avortés, ...


Ils étaient au Terrier. Tout le monde faisait semblant. Ils évitaient de croiser leurs regards. Evitaient de voir qu'eux même évitaient de se regarder. Et Hermione était lasse de ce petit jeu de mascarade, qui n'avait rien d'amusant. Elle croisa le regard douloureux de Ginny, qui savait, qui sentait, mais qui ne disait rien. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout c'était son frère.

Ron ne l'avait pas regardée, ne l'avait pas touchée non plus depuis son accident. Il lui en voulait, beaucoup, énormément. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas pour cette raison, que s'il laissait échapper une seule parole, tout un flot se déverserait dans la brèche, des choses qui dites mettraient fin à leur mariage. Mais Hermione savait, elle, qu'ils n'étaient plus unis, qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas de ça. Ils avaient pensé avoir déjà tout traversé, ils s'étaient trompés.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés, dans le canapé. Il ne lui dit pas un mot, ne le regarda pas, et continua sa conversation avec l'aîné des Weasley, Bill. Mais il lui prit discrètement la main, et la serra. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, plus que sur Ron, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione envia sa cadette. Harry était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, qui savait quoi dire, quoi faire, tout comme il savait se taire quand elle ne voulait pas parler. Il avait toujours su distinguer ce qu'elle voulait de ce dont elle avait besoin. Il connaissait chacune de ses blessures, les visibles comme les invisibles, les physiques comme celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Il avait vécu avec elle toutes ses fêlures, il avait souffert avec elle. Alors Hermione enviait Ginny, d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme pareil. Parce qu'elle savait que si ça leur était arrivé à eux, il n'aurait pas eu la même réaction que Ron. Il ne lui aurait pas pardonné, parce qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et elle avait cruellement besoin d'entendre ces mots. Même si toute la famille Weasley et Harry les lui disaient, c'est de Ron qu'elle voulait les entendre. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Et elle en venait à appréhender ses mots, parce que quand il les prononcerait, ce serait la fin de tout.

Elle remarqua que Fred la regardait fixement. Il avait agi un peu comme Harry, depuis l'accident. Juste sa présence, qui la soutenait quand Ron faisait les gestes du quotidien sans faire attention, quand seul le silence répondait à ses pourquoi, quand il se récusait seul dans sa douleur, comme si la douleur ne concernait que lui. Comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir mal.

Rien que d'y penser, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Là où il n'y avait que Ron. Ron et son silence, Ron et ses reproches silencieux, Ron et son absence hurlante. Avant, c'était une maison remplie d'espoirs, de rires et de sourires amoureux, de projets et de rêves. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'antre des regrets, des remords et de la culpabilité, le recueil de souvenirs avortés, des fantasmes déchus et des sentiments fanés.

Et quelque part, ça la soulageait. Même si plus rien n'avait de sens, même si l'absence, ce n'était pas seulement Ron, c'était elle aussi, replonger dans cette routine qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, c'était repousser un peu plus longtemps la claque que la réalité allait lui mettre, c'était sentir sa présence, c'était vivre, juste un peu plus longtemps, le bonheur qui leur était promis, et qu'ils avaient naïvement cru mériter.

Et pourtant, elle avait envie de reprendre pied. Un petit sursaut de vie, une envie de croire que tout n'était pas terminé pour elle, que les quelques années de bonheur qu'ils avaient eu depuis la fin de la guerre ne seraient pas les seules qu'elle aurait. Une envie de se battre, encore, toujours, même si moindre que pendant son adolescence, même si c'était se battre contre elle-même, même si cette fois-ci le mal était intérieur. Mais elle ne pourrait pas commencer à faire son deuil tant que Ron ne parlerait pas, tant qu'il la maintenait enfermée dans ce brouillard muet, indolore, incolore. Quatre mois déjà. Quatre mois et pas un mot.

Une assiette tendue devant elle la sorti de sa torpeur. Ses yeux remontèrent le long du bras qui tenait l'assiette, de son torse, de sa gorge, vers son visage, pour tomber sur le sourire chaleureux et les yeux attentifs de Fred. Attentifs et concernés.

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des lustres, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas te laisser dépérir comme ça plus longtemps. Mange un morceau.

Elle avisa l'ensemble de la pièce et remarqua que l'atmosphère avait changé. Le soleil s'était à présent totalement couché, et Bill et Fleur étaient rentrés, emmenant Victoire avec eux. Harry parlait dorénavant avec Ginny, mais elle sentait leur attention concentrée sur ce que Fred disait, attentifs à la manière dont elle allait réagir. Ron parlait avec George, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment l'entendre. Les relations de Ron avec sa propre famille s'étaient détériorées. Arthur lisait le journal dans un fauteuil, et Molly amenait un plateau de thé.

- Elle mérite de dépérir.

La phrase avait était chuchotée, mais elle abattit le silence sur la pièce comme si elle avait été hurlée. Ron, qui regardait le sol en la prononçant, se releva et darda un regard furieux sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait depuis l'accident, et ce qu'elle lut dans son regard la blessa, et lui fit peur. Ça y est, fut tout ce qu'elle put penser.

- Ron, sursauta Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ron, prononça Harry, sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Assez de Ron ! Elle a tué notre bébé. Elle le portait dans son ventre, elle avait la responsabilité de sa vie, au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement. J'aurais prit la relève alors. Mais non, elle n'a même pas pu faire attention pendant neuf petits mois.

Molly le regardait comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui parlait, effarée, les joues couvertes de larmes. Les autres, choqués, ne pouvaient prononcer un mot. Elle senti, plus qu'elle ne les vit, Fred et Harry, prêts à intervenir, à rétorquer, mais elle les en empêcha. D'abord, parce que il fallait que ce soit dit, les non-dits leur ayant fait plus de mal que de bien jusqu'alors, mais aussi, égoïstement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule quand elle entendrait ces mots.

- Il a fallu que tu conduises cette maudite voiture, cet engin de la mort moldu. Tu ne pouvais pas agir en sorcière, pour une fois dans ta vie. Mais non, Madame l'héroïne et la grande représente en chef des nés-moldu, il fallait que tu montres bien à tout le monde que tu t'accrochais à tes origines, que tu en étais fière ! Je t'avais prévenue ! Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. A quoi bon, puisque tu sais mieux que tout le monde, hein ? A quoi bon écouter ce benêt de Ron ?

Il avait trop bu. L'alcool déliait les langues, l'alcool déliait la sienne ce soir.

- Il fallait que tu ailles dans le monde moldu, chez tes moldus de parents, dans une voiture moldue. Tu voulais que cet enfant grandisse en connaissant les deux mondes, eh bien toutes mes félicitations, parce que ton monde l'a tué. Tu l'as tué. Ton ambition, ta vantardise, ta putain de fierté l'ont tué. Tu n'es plus ma femme, Hermione. Tu n'es même plus mon amie. Tu n'es plus que la femme qui a tué mon enfant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ce soir. Tu ne mérites pas leur compassion, tu ne mérites pas leurs attentions. Tu n'as rien à faire chez moi.

- Ron Weasley ! Intervint Molly, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, et dont le calme de la voix, bien que particulièrement forte, témoignait d'une rage inquiétante. Hermione fait partie de cette famille, mariée à toi ou non. Une partie d'elle a grandit ici. Elle est comme ma fille, et elle a sa place ici tout autant que toi.

Bien que touchée par les mots de la matriarche Weasley, c'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle lâcha la main d'Harry, s'empara de sa baguette, dans sa poche, et transplana. Elle senti quelqu'un agripper son poignet, et emmena l'importun avec elle.

Dans la pièce que sa soudaine absence rendait froide, personne n'avait bougé, chacun regardant la place où Hermione, et Fred s'étaient tenus une seconde auparavant. Harry, lentement, se tourna vers Ron. Il avait été son meilleur ami, puis son beau-frère. Doublement même, quelque part. Ils étaient le trio d'or. Et puis ils avaient rattrapé leurs années perdues tous les quatre, Ginny acquérant sa place auprès de lui, légitime. Mais il venait, en quelques mots, en quelques mots puissants, ravageurs, de détruire tout ça. Il savait qu'il allait mal. Très mal. Et il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent parce qu'il en avait conscience. Mais la douleur avait réveillé le mauvais côté de Ron, sa lâcheté, son égocentrisme, son égoïsme. Tous ces défauts qu'il lui avait pardonné quand ils étaient enfants, même quand il blessait Hermione. Parce qu'ils étaient des enfants, justement. Mais ils étaient des adultes maintenant, et Ron allait devoir payer les conséquences de ses actes, et de ses paroles.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'as aucun droit de la traiter comme ça, même si tu es son mari. Enfin, si on peut te qualifier de mari. Tu es injuste, et tu as tord. Tu as été cruel. Tu l'as prise comme défouloir alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Alors qu'elle méritait que tu sois là pour elle, alors que tu aurais du passer ces quatre derniers mois à tout faire pour elle. Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'accident. Ce mec a grillé un feu. Mais même si elle y était pour quelque chose, ça n'aurait pas été de sa faute. C'est ce qu'on appelle un accident. Tu lui as toujours reproché tous tes malheurs, tu t'es toujours défoulée sur elle, depuis des années. Tu prends tout et tu ne donnes rien. Tu prends ses attentions, son soutien, son aide et son amour quand tu as besoin d'elle, et tu jettes tout ça, tu te défoules sur elle quand tu as besoin de passer tes nerfs. Elle t'a tout donné, et tu lui as tout prit. Tu ne la mérites pas, et tu ne l'as jamais méritée, en fait. Tu as promis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais tu as tiré avantage du meilleur et lui a laissé le pire. Elle n'est plus ton amie ? Eh bien, tu n'es plus le mien. Elle avait déjà sa propre douleur à gérer, et sa propre culpabilité, et elle a du faire avec ta peine et tes reproches, et ton indifférence. Merlin, tu lui en as fait du mal pourtant, avant, à Poudlard, mais là tu l'as brisée. Elle portait cet enfant, Ron. Elle le sentait dans son ventre. Ce n'est pas toi qui a subi une fausse couche, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a tenu la main non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est moi. Et…

- Je sais, Harry, je sais. Et j'ai essayé. J'ai voulu arrêter de lui en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il s'écroula, en pleurs, sur le tapis. George, le plus proche pourtant, ne fit pas un pas vers lui, et se contenta de le regarder, une petite moue écœurée déformant les lignes de ses lèvres. Molly hésita un instant, mais finalement se précipita vers son plus jeune fils et le prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'Arthur se contentait de poser une main sur son épaule, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à adopter. Il sembla finalement décider que les reproches viendraient plus tard, quand la douleur et l'alcool se seraient un peu dissipés. Ginny, dans tout ça, ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, mais elle glissa ses doigts contre ceux de son mari, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle se mettait à la place de sa belle-sœur, de sa meilleure amie, de celle avec qui elle avait grandit. Et encore une fois elle admira sa force. Elle n'aurait pas résisté aux reproches d'Harry. Pas après avoir perdu un enfant, pas après un accident de voiture. Pas après avoir mis sa vie en danger tant de fois, après s'être effacée de la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger, après avoir été torturée. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry, et elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione, et Fred était avec elle. Mais ils avaient peur. Peur que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettre pas. Sans s'être verbalement concertés, Harry hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent chez eux, pour attendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Une attente qui leur sembla sans fin.

Fred cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, et se remit doucement sur pieds. Le transplanage n'avait pas été voulu, le rendant plus inconfortable, et il avait été sonné. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer les derniers événements. Une fois cela fait, il regarda un peu partout, paniqué, pour finalement aviser la petite silhouette qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Merlin, elle avait bien plus maigri qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Tout en s'approchant d'elle, il essaya de distinguer les formes alentours, de repérer un indice qui lui indiquerait où ils se trouvaient, enveloppés dans un épais brouillard. Il buta contre quelque chose en s'agenouillant auprès de son amie, une pierre tombale. Ils étaient ainsi donc dans un cimetière. Mais lequel ? Et pourquoi ? Mais il garda ses questions pour lui et enveloppa Hermione de ses bras. Elle se moula contre son torse, de façon à ce que sa tête se niche sous son menton. Alors que ses pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus heurtés, saccadés, à la manière des gros chagrins incontrôlables dont les enfants sont parfois pris, il laissa sa main caresser tout doucement son dos, descendant jusque le haut de ses reins, puis remontant jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque, alors que l'autre reposait sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle pleura longtemps ainsi, prolongeant la scène sans qu'un seul détail ne change. Fred eut peur qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, que son frère ait finalement réussi à la briser. Georges et lui avaient toujours su que leur petit frère était un crétin, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être cruel. Mais la réalité était là. Ron était bête et méchant. S'il avait été marié à Hermione, Fred aurait passé chaque instant de sa vie à lui faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre, à remplacer les peurs par les rires, à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu dans un monde qui n'aurait pas du être le leur. Mais voilà, c'était Ron le chanceux, quand il le méritait le moins.

Il sembla que les pleurs de la jeune fille se calmaient, alors il lui posa sa question. Parce que la réponse lui faisait peur. Pourquoi, par Merlin, se réfugier dans un cimetière ?

- Parce que, lui répondit-elle, c'est… ici que… Ron m'a abandonné pour… pour la première fois. Vraiment abandonnée, je veux dire. C'est là qu'il a décidé la première fois qu'il… passait avant moi, que je n'étais pas sa priorité. Et comme… il a recommencé ce… soir, j'ai trouvé que c'était tout indiqué. Parce que j'aurais du savoir, cette fois-là. Parce que je n'aurais pas du pardonner.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec toute la rancœur dont elle était capable, et Fred soupira de soulagement. Elle arrêtait de se fustiger, elle arrêtait de prétendre qu'elle était coupable et que l'attitude de Ron était justifiée. C'était déjà un premier pas.

- Explique-moi.

C'était plus pour la faire parler, pour la faire rester dans cette voie, parce que ce souvenir semblait être son déclencheur pour sortir de sa léthargie, et de son martyr.

- En fait, il a aussi abandonné Harry cette fois-là. Et ce n'était pas ici. Mais c'est ici que les choses ont dérapées, et que j'ai commencé à lui en vouloir. C'était pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, et à force de porter le médaillon de Serpentard, Ron n'était plus lui-même. Un soir, dans les bois, il a éclaté. Il était jaloux, et il en avait marre. Il nous a dit des choses horribles, et il est parti. Comme ça. Juste comme ça. Il s'est réfugié à la chaumière, et il y est resté plusieurs semaines. Et puis un jour il nous a retrouvés. Juste à temps pour sauver la vie de Harry. Et il nous a dit qu'il avait voulu revenir dès le lendemain, mais qu'on était déjà partis ailleurs. Pourtant je l'ai attendu, longtemps, ce matin là. Enfin, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, et il avait essayé de revenir. Mais le mal était fait. Entre temps on avait été attaqués par Nagini, et on avait bien failli y rester. C'est dans ce village, alors qu'on était venus sur la tombe des parents d'Harry, que nagini nous as retrouvés, et nous as emmenés dans une maison du village. C'est pourquoi je suis venue ici. Parce que j'en veux à la Hermione de l'époque d'avoir cédé, d'avoir pardonné, et de lui être tombée dans les bras alors qu'au fond elle savait. Je savais que je serais heureuse, très heureuse avec Ron, tant qu'on ne serait pas confrontés au « pour le pire ». Que tout irait bien tant qu'on ne rencontrerait pas d'obstacles. Mais j'ai préféré faire l'autruche. J'ai été lâche, pour une fois dans ma vie. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit une autre fois.

Fred allait répliquer quand il la sentit frissonner. Il lui avait pourtant lancé un sort réchauffant, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il eut un mouvement de recul en regardant son état. Elle était en état de choc, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Il la souleva, en regrettant que ce soit aussi facile, et transplana directement chez lui.

Georges était rapidement rentré après la crise de son cadet. Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter, ni même de l'appeler Ronnie. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu autant dégénérer. Comment son petit frère, qui avait été un héro de la deuxième guerre, qui avait combattu les mangemorts, pouvait traiter ainsi sa femme. Et surtout il regrettait. Il regrettait le choix qu'il avait fait quelques années auparavant. Il avait rapidement compris, pendant les mois de l'après-guerre, que Fred tombait amoureux de la petite-amie de son frère. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, parce que c'était la petite-amie de Ron, parce qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants, parce qu'ils allaient vieillir ensemble. Parce qu'elle était faite pour Ron. Parce que ça avait toujours été eux. Parce que tout le monde s'y attendait, que c'était couru d'avance. S'il avait su, il aurait encouragé Fred à bouger les choses, à briser ces conventions ridicules, à basculer un peu leur monde. Toutes les raisons qu'il avait invoquées à l'époque lui semblaient maintenant ridicules. Fred ne l'avait jamais oublié, n'était jamais passé outre, n'avait jamais (re)fait sa vie. Ron et Hermione avaient perdu un bébé et ne semblaient pas capables de surpasser ça. Et surtout, Hermione allait mal. Très mal. Bien plus mal que Ron, même si elle le montrait un peu moins. Surtout parce qu'elle le montrait moins justement. Ron se complaisait dans sa douleur, peu soucieux du fait qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage. Soulageant un peu sa peine en la déchargeant sur sa femme, alors qu'Hermione n'en était que plus acculée. Mais la raison principale, c'était que Ron était incapable de la rendre heureuse, de l'accompagner dans sa vie. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il avait été minable avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été celui qu'il lui fallait. Quel effroyable gâchis, pensa Georges.

Il était attablé devant un chocolat chaud, incapable de dormir dans l'attente des nouvelles de la jeune femme, attendant son frère, sa moitié, quand ce dernier transplana directement dans l'appartement du chemin de travers qu'ils avaient aménagé au dessus de leur boutique, Hermione dans les bras. Avisant l'état dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Bouge, Georges. Va lui couler un bain, vite. Elle est frigorifiée.

Alors qu'il s'affairait, les yeux de Georges le piquèrent. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ils avaient été trop longs à intervenir. Il avait grandit avec elle, il en était venu à penser que la fratrie Weasley comptait neuf membres, et non sept, et comptaient Harry et Hermione parmi ses frères et sœurs. Il se promit que ça n'arriverait plus. Qu'il se donnerait le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie à l'avenir. Qu'il lui redonnerait le sourire, quoiqu'il se passe.

Quand la baignoire se fut remplie à moitié, Fred porta Hermione jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il la posa sur la petite table, assez haute, qui se trouvait à côté du placard. Il se tourna vers son frère, et sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, ce dernier comprit. Il referma précautionneusement la porte, les laissant seul, et parti prévenir les autres. Il envoya un hibou au Terrier, pas prêt à faire face à l'inquiétude de sa mère, reflet de la sienne, et à qui il ne pourrait rien répondre, comme il n'avait pas de réponse pour lui-même. Mais il utilisa la cheminée pour rassurer Harry et Ginny. Il aurait voulu transplaner, mais il avait peur que l'état d'Hermione empire, et voulait rester au cas où Fred aurait besoin de lui pour aller chercher un médicomage.

Dans la salle de bain, ce dernier faisait face à une Hermione immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Avec des gestes emplis de précaution et de douceur, il enleva un par un les vêtements de la jeune fille, rendus humides par la brume. Pudiquement, il évita de fixer trop longtemps chaque partie de son corps qu'il découvrait, même si son corps n'y réagissait pas, ayant bien d'autres choses en tête. Il ne put pour autant pas s'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois à quel point elle avait maigri.

Il glissa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille, l'autre prenant appui contre son dos, et lentement, il prit le corps nu dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement dans la baignoire et, une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, attrapa le gant et entreprit de la laver.

Il prit son bras droit dans sa main, et de l'autre, fit glisser le gant savonneux de haut en bas. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras, son dos, son ventre, évitant le renflement de ses seins, et ses jambes. Il rinça son corps à l'aide du pommeau avec des gestes infiniment prudents. Puis il rinça le gant, le rempli à nouveau de savon, et avança la main vers son visage. Il repositionna, d'une main tremblante, les cheveux de son amie derrière son oreille, et lui lava le visage avec une grande tendresse.

Durant tout le temps que cela dura, elle n'avait pas bougé, même pas tressailli quand il avait effleuré par mégarde le contour de l'un de ses seins. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et n'avait pas levé le regard vers lui. Une idée germa dans son esprit, mais il hésita. Prenant finalement une décision, il se releva et se déshabilla lentement, laissant ainsi tout le temps à Hermione de l'arrêter. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu à son tour, il entra dans la baignoire, et se positionna derrière elle. Il s'assit, et encadra son corps de ses deux longues jambes. Posant une main contre son ventre, il la rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son dos à elle ne rencontre son torse à lui. Puis il posa le mention sur le sommet de son crâne, et recouvra les bras de son amie des siens, la serrant dans une étreinte pudique, amicale, inoffensive, mais supportrice.

Dans le salon, Georges discutait depuis plus d'une demi-heure avec sa sœur et son beau-frère quand leurs regards accrochèrent quelque chose derrière lui. Fred se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama, tenant une Hermione aux yeux clos, vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt trop grands pour elle, dans ses bras. A la vue de ce tableau, les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent, tandis que les traits d'Harry se crispèrent. Il aurait voulu être là pour elle, il pensait que c'était sa place, mais quelque chose dans les paroles de Georges, et surtout dans le regard de Fred, lui confirma que sa meilleure amie serait mieux là-bas. Après avoir prévenu Georges qu'ils viendraient dès la première heure le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent la cheminée du salon des jumeaux.

- Tu me files un coup de main pour ouvrir les portes ? Je vais la coucher dans ma chambre.

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit sans rien dire, et ouvrit toutes les portes entre le salon et les chambres. Il nota en souriant le soin avec lequel son jumeau prenait soin de leur amie, la délicatesse de ses gestes, le murmure apaisant de ses lèvres, le calme dans tout ce qu'il dégageait. Oui, Hermione aurait été tellement plus heureuse avec Fred. Mais ils n'avaient que 25 ans, et les dés n'étaient pas encore jetés pour eux.

Alors que Fred se glissait sous la couette aux côtés d'Hermione, et la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de son jumeau, elle sembla se réveiller, juste quelques instants.

- Je veux divorcer, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard** :

Hermione Weasley ferma les yeux de plaisir sous la caresse du soleil.

- Alors, on se prélasse. La surpris sa belle-sœur.

- Je profite de mes derniers instants de quiétude, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire, prouvant qu'elle ne regretterait pas cette tranquillité.

- Oui, rit Ginny, j'aurais du en profiter plus aussi, quand j'attendais James. J'ai l'impression que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi.

- Tu exagères, sa marraine chérie te l'a pourtant gardé un certain nombre de fois.

- Oui, et je suis tout à fait prête à te renvoyer l'appareil, dès que ce petit bout de chou pointera le bout de son nez. Histoire de vous laisser un peu vous retrouver, Fred et toi.

Instinctivement, Hermione chercha son mari du regard. Georges et lui riaient à gorge déployée devant une Victoire au visage défait. A coup sur, ils lui avaient fait découvrir la dernière de leurs inventions, un miroir qui déformait le reflet et vous faisait apparaitre avec ce que vous redoutiez le plus : un bouton, des sourcils pas épilés, des cheveux peu coiffés, … Elle eut un sourire attendri, provoquant de nouveau les rires de sa meilleure amie. Elle détourna le regard pour lui donner une légère frappe sur l'épaule, et quand elle regarda de nouveau la scène, elle rencontra les yeux de son époux, qui lui fit un léger sourire coquin. Elle rougit, se remémorant les frasques de leur chambre à coucher. Il était un amant hors pair et elle avait hâte de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui. Elle ne dut pas être très discrète au vu du regard que lui lança sa belle-sœur.

Elles restèrent ainsi à se prélasser, à discuter et à profiter du soleil durant une partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaisse dans l'aire de transplanage. Alors qu'il s'avançait, un léger malaise s'empara d'Hermione. Elle le reconnaissait. Elle aurait reconnu sa démarche entre mille. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, mais parce qu'il avait été son meilleur ami pendant plus de dix ans. Elle ne dut pas être la seule à le reconnaître, parce que Fred, Harry et George se précipitèrent vers elle. George et Harry s'avancèrent devant sa chaise longue, mine de rien, dans un beau mouvement à l'unisson, comme pour la protéger d'une attaque, et Fred referma ses doigts autour des siens.

Ron était parti peu de temps après leur altercation dans le salon du Terrier, pour les Etats-Unis, où il suivait une carrière de Quiditch de joueur de seconde zone. Ceci dit, de ce qu'elle avait apprit, il était heureux ainsi et c'était tout ce qui importait. Depuis peu, il fréquentait une américaine, et leur relation semblait sérieuse, même si elle était assez récente. C'est tout ce qu'Hermione savait. Il venait voir ses parents au Terrier, bien sur, régulièrement, mais elle s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas être présente. Et Harry, Fred, George et Ginny avaient fait de même au début. Sous les protestations d'Hermione, qui ne souhaitait pas accabler plus encore Molly et diviser sa famille, Georges, Harry et Ginny avaient fini par céder, bien que leurs rapports avec le rouquin étaient restés assez légers, presque condescendants. De son côté, il lui avait accordé le divorce rapidement, sans prendre la peine de la rencontrer, ce qui avait blessé la jeune femme. Presque trois ans auparavant, il lui avait écrit une très longue lettre pour s'excuser, reconnaissant tous ces tords, pour lui dire qu'il avait maintenant conscience du mal qu'il lui avait infligé et que c'était là un poids qu'il porterait à jamais. Avec des années de retard, il lui avait enfin dit ces maudits mots qu'elle avait trop longtemps attendu. Que ce n'était pas sa faute. Même si elle n'avait pas répondu, lui signifiant ainsi que oui, leur amitié telle qu'ils l'avaient un jour connu ne reviendrait pas, ses mots avaient été libérateurs. Elle avait enfin accepté les avances de Fred, sa demande en mariage qui était venue un an plus tard, et quand elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'était permis d'être heureuse de la nouvelle.

A sa connaissance, Fred, lui, n'avait revu son frère qu'une seule fois ; le jour où il s'était rendu au Terrier lors d'une des visites de son frère cadet, pour lui apprendre qu'il était avec elle, qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps et qu'il comptait l'épouser. Le plus jeune des rouquins avait flanchi à ces mots, mais avait acquiescé sans broncher, conscient qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Quand il arriva devant eux, il se planta en face d'Hermione, après qu'Harry et George se soient écartés avec réticence. Elle avait prit sa décision depuis longtemps. Il était temps pour elle, pour eux, d'avancer. Alors elle lui sourit sincèrement.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Ron. Tu as manqué à ta famille.

Le sourire que le rouquin lui renvoya fut éblouissant, et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise, mais après un moment d'hésitation, lui rendit son étreinte en riant. Elle sentit les doigts de Fred dans sa main se serrer, et ne put manquer la crispation de ses traits lorsqu'il salua son frère d'un hochement de tête. Si elle était prête à pardonner, ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Alors que Ron s'éloignait, elle lut toute la reconnaissance sur le visage de Molly, qui était arrivée sur ces entre-faits. Oui, la famille se reformait. Il était temps.

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que Fred et Hermione étaient allongés dans leur lit, dans la chambre de la maison qu'ils avaient achetée avec George et Angelina, Hermione senti que Fred ne dormait pas. Elle pouvait sentir la tension de son corps, et la pesanteur de son silence. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis leur retour du Terrier, et elle avait croisé le regard inquiet de George avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher. Elle se retourna dans le lit de façon à pouvoir observer son mari. Il avait passé une main derrière sa tête et fixait le plafond avec insistance, sans le voir cependant.

- A quoi tu penses ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas quand il prit la parole après quelques instants de silence. Sa voix était hésitante, et douloureuse, la rendant rauque.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Qui ?

- Ron, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, pas dupe de ses esquives.

- Non, Fred. Pas de cet amour là. Mais j'ai grandi avec lui et nous avons vécu tellement de choses, nous avons survécu à tellement d'horreurs… ça laisse des traces.

- Si… si tu n'avais pas perdu le bébé, ou s'il avait réagit différemment, vous seriez encore ensemble aujourd'hui, tu crois ?

- Avec des si, on referait le monde, d'après une expression moldue. Avec tes si, tu te fais du mal.

- Réponds, s'il-te-plait.

Son ton était suppliant. Et Hermione comprit que c'était une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps, depuis le début. Une question qu'il s'était toujours posé.

- Si Ron avait réagit autrement, ça n'aurait pas été Ron je crois. Et… non, je ne crois pas non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas faite pour lui. Je suis faite pour toi.

Un sourire plus confiant fleurit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait de façon plus vraie qu'elle n'avait aimé Ron, avec son cœur d'enfant, d'adolescente. Doucement, lentement, parce que son gros ventre la gênait, elle se redressa. Puis, avec tout autant de langueur, elle se pencha au dessus du visage de son mari, ses boucles désordonnées venant lui chatouiller le nez, lui arrachant un rire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et son rire s'interrompit immédiatement alors qu'il relevait légèrement la tête pour intensifier le baiser. Forçant le passage de ses lèvres, il vint mêler sa langue à la sienne. Il passa une main contre la nuque de sa femme, attrapant quelques cheveux au passage, alors que l'autre allait se poser délicatement contre le ventre rebondit de la jeune femme.

Oui, pensa-t-elle, elle était faite pour lui.


End file.
